


To Stay Like this Forever

by bedb



Category: Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, figure skating, ice hockey, romantic New England, strength and beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gang goes to New England for a romantic get together. The boys play hockey until Natasha decides to get into the game and change things around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Stay Like this Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot of Sergei Grinkov and Ekaterina Gordeeva these days. The first time I saw them skate I knew I was seeing something incredible. Sergei died at the age of twenty-eight from a massive heart attack doing what he loved, skating with his wife. Ekaterina found love again and remarried, but Sergei will always be attached to her name. The first time I saw them skate I did not know who they were, and i've always had a rather negative view of male figure skaters (if you were any good you'd play hockey) but when I saw Sergei lift his wife high over his head, I changed my mind quickly. These two weren't just skating a program...they were making love to each other on the ice. I fell in love with them and am happy that Ekaterina found love again, but I can not help but believe a piece of her heart is in the grave with her Sergei.

The boys from Brooklyn were holding their own against the Iceman Tony Stark and Thor in the game of two on two ice hockey. Bruce was refereeing the game that had started up in the middle of what was supposed to be a romantic skating trip to a romantic New England village with their ladies. Clint was standing in the frozen grass with every nerve in his body tense and alert; he so wanted to get out there and skate with them, or at least act as a goalie, but Bruce didn’t want to be a goalie, hence him being a ref and Clint not being a part of the game.

“I feel sorry for him,” Pepper remarked thoughtfully from their seat on the lovely romantic New England park bench. She’d spent several hundred dollars getting her dark and pale blue matching outfit at Macy’s. Her winter hat was made out of imported alpaca wool with matching gloves of chamois and alpaca. Her ski jacket was stuffed with the most expensive eider down lining. She was pretty sure her outfit for this part of their romantic New England getaway cost the most.

“If I knew how to skate better than I do, I’d join in just so he could play with them,” Bobbi said with a touch of sympathy in her voice looking incredibly chic in her pale blue and silver ski jacket and fur cap. Her gloves were made of the finest doeskin lined with rare Scottish wool.

“Well I can skate,” Jane spoke up while opening a thermos of hot cocoa that she was going to share with Thor, but now he could go get his own coffee at Ye Olde Seffen Eleffen, “but I’m not going to let one of those crazy fools kill me with a slap shot.” She was perfectly content in her woodsy plaid shirt, thermals and Pendleton coat. It was Native America meets Nirvana. 

“I can’t skate,” Betty said with a shrug. “Bruce was going to teach me.” Her entire outfit was under one hundred dollars from Dillards. Bruce said she looked nice and that was all that mattered, what Bruce thought.

Natasha, standing beside the romantic New England bench, covered in silver fox and sable…let Pepper go on thinking it was synthetic…frowned thoughtfully and decided this wasn’t fair. Taking off the coat and hat, her clothes underneath black and very warm because they shaped her body, Natasha passed it to Betty who was happy to look after the soft coat. Natasha, still in her skates, made her way to the ice and shouted, “Ref! Hey ref!” The game stopped. “I want to play.”

“This can be rough,” Bucky warned her as he skated past and then picked up speed as he showed off for her.

“Are you wearing a cup?” she called after him as she stepped on the ice and motioned for Clint to follow.

“No.”

“Then it can’t be too rough,” she remarked and drew a smile out of him. “Iceman,” she called to Tony, “you watch our goal and play defense. Clint, you are defenseman and goalie for James and Cap.” Cap handed her a hockey stick that they borrowed from a group of boys skating on the other end of the ice. The boys, knowing that Captain America was playing hockey with their equipment had stopped to watch.

“All right,” Bruce said after everyone settled down, “face-off.”

Thor was going to go against Bucky, but Natasha smiled sweetly and said, “No, I want to.” Facing her lover over an imaginary circle, she got his attention by running her tongue over her red red lower lip. Bruce dropped the puck and Natasha got it to Thor while James was still waiting for the drop. Clint hustled to get back to the goal while Cap rushed to intercept what he knew was going to be a classical Thor slap shot. Thor feigned the shot then passed it to Natasha as she skated behind the goal, came up on the left side and slipped it between Clint’s skates to score. 

Cap decided he would face off against her next, but Natasha let Thor have it. She wanted to fuck some more with James and got into position beside him while Tony and Clint pestered each other across from them. Cap got the puck to Clint who slipped back and passed it to Bucky. There were no boards to run into, but Natasha had no trouble skating in and butt bumping her lover who tripped and sent the puck skidding towards Tony. He slapped it to Thor who found himself in a one on one with Clint. You could see Clint visibly duck as Thor wound up and nailed the net with an explosive shot.

Bucky was angry and skated towards Natasha with his stick raised but not intending to actually use it. But she was ready for him. “High sticking, dear?” she asked and looked down at the front of his corduroy pants. “Really, dear, that’s so unfair.” He stopped with a stunned expression on his face.

“Really, dear,” Tony teased as he skated past him, “high sticking?”

“Fuck you!” Bucky snapped back and then looked around to see where Natasha had gone. She was waiting by Bruce for the next puck drop. This was war.

Cap was going to go against her, but Bucky would have none of it. He was going to show his ‘sweetie’ that she could not run all over him. That she waited bent over with a smile on her face and a wisdom about her expression that women for all of time knew did not phase him. A second before Bruce dropped the puck in the circle, Natasha leaned forward and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, a slip of tongue parting his lips as she dropped the glove off her right hand and cupped his face. The game continued without them.

Drawing back staring into his passion darkened eyes without moving her hand, she said, “Come skate with me.”

James tossed his gloves and stick back towards the boys who had loaned them to him along with Natasha’s gear. 

She led him towards a quieter place on the frozen pond and turned on a little recorder that she carried with some romantic music on it. She may not have been a ballerina, but she could skate like a champion, and James knew how to keep his body in time with hers. Right from the start they skated holding hands, but he was driving them faster finding a place inside of himself that burned with life. Natasha was his dancer, and on the tips of his fingers she flew backwards one leg raised in a perfect camel position. She smiled at him and the world became centered on that smile.

James was her engine, his strength and speed sending them flying over the ice as if through air. The cold did not touch them, but when she did become chilled, she turned into his back and skated with her back against his body, his arms folded around her body, his face lowered into her hair.

She turned her face so he could hear her and said, “Spin me.”

He smiled and positioned himself while taking her hand safely in his. Natasha’s heart leaped as he spun her in a death spiral, the speed of it breath taking. She was flying jut inches above the ice. The sky overhead cold and clear with a few high wispy clouds raced around and around and she wondered what would happen if James lost her hand, but James would not lose her, not ever again. Drawing her in towards him, the inertia of her spin helping, he lifted her while on the edge of his skates. He held her so high she thought he was offering her to the gods of the winter sky, but his eyes said otherwise. Intimately he lowered her, dropping her slowly down his body, a move achingly erotic even as he sped backwards over the ice. He held her by the waist, his eyes devouring her face as she grinned at him, adoration in her eyes.

Cap stopped to watch them skate. They really were beautiful together, the intimacy of their lives showing in the way Buck held her, in the way she pressed her back to his chest in the way they matched each other’s movements. They were making love without even taking their clothes off. 

Sharon was suddenly by his side. “Let’s skate,” she said with a soft plea in her voice.

“I can’t skate like that,” he warned her.

“Neither can I.”

The other women returned to the ice and claimed their men. Iceman Tony sullenly returned the equipment to the kids, but Pepper was there with a smile on her face. “We were winning,” he huffed and held his hand out to her. She looped her arm through his and together they slowly skated across the ice.

“You really didn’t think she wanted to play ice hockey, did you?” Pepper asked him curiously.

Tony smiled. “I suppose not,” he said and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Still, who would thought a woman could play ice hockey.”

 

Natasha pressed her body against James when the music came to an end. This time he took her head in his hands and kissed her, not as gently as she had him, but with all the tenderness in his heart. Her mouth yielded to his tongue as he drew hers out to taste him. He would have been content to die on her lips, his last breath joining hers.

Breathlessly she drew back and said, “Looks like the game is over.”

“That’s all right, winter’s just starting,” he answered and hooked her elbow in his for a more leisurely skate.

Betty, still carrying Natasha’s coat and hat, with Bruce supporting her, skated up to her to return them and asked, “Where did you learn to skate like that?”

“Winters are long in Russia,” Natasha replied and took her things from the other woman and slipped them on. “Not much else to do.” She then hooked her arm through Betty’s and the four of them slowly skated around the frozen pond.

Antiquing followed with the women dragging their guys through shoppe after shoppe. At one point Cap and Bucky almost cried when they saw an old phonograph player from the thirties in pristine condition going for several hundred dollars.

“I bought mine for five,” Bucky replied wistfully and then smiled. “The things you remember.”

When they stopped for lunch at one of those picturesque little cafes that all the locals go to, Cap had to take a few pictures with the waitresses while the others were getting seated. Annoyed with his best friend, who had made no attempt to rescue him from the handsy little brunette, he sat down and caught Natasha’s attention. 

“You know you’re not the first hockey player to kiss him,” he said and opened his menu to see what was on it. “Oh peach cobbler and ice cream,” he remarked with an evil little smile. 

Horror jumped into Bucky’s eyes as Natasha gazed at him and arched an elegant brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah, Herschel Greenbaum dared Frankie Merkowitz to plant one on him during a street game,” Steve said and settled on the Yankee pot roast with peach pie ala mode.

“I don’t remember that,” James lied angrily as the others snickered.

“You chased Frankie all the way back home,” Steve said knowing full well that his friend remembered that embarrassing incident from his teen years. Grinning at Bucky, Cap added, “Seems like Herschel thought you were taking advantage of is sister and wanted to get back at you.”

“Taking advantage of his sister?” Bucky responded in disbelief. “ I couldn’t walk down the street without Ethel following me.” All right, now he’d given himself away and snarked at Tony, “Yes, it’s come back to me.”

“She was only eleven,” Cap continued, obviously relishing in his friend’s discomfort, “You were fifteen.”

“Your first kiss was a boy?” Natasha asked curiously, her eyes bright with mischief. “Was he cute?”

“No!” James snapped, really ticked off at Steve now.

“You know,” Steve resumed gleefully, “ Frankie went on to become an Ethel Merman impersonator in Upstate New York.”

“I did not need to know that,” Bucky groaned. Looking up suddenly, he asked, “How did you find out?”

“Saw him before shipping out. I heard he went on and did USO shows.” 

 

While Tony/Pepper and Bruce/Betty returned to New York City, everyone else settled into a bed and breakfast that was large enough to accommodate them as a group. Natasha loved their room full of 18th and 19th century antiques with real hand made quilts on the bed, and a half bath all to themselves. There was WiFi for laptops but nothing else to distract the visitors from the opulence of easy living.

Grabbing her overnight bag, Natasha slipped into the restroom to have a quick shower and change into something more suitable for what she had in mind. When she stepped out, James was watching a Rangers hockey game on his lap top. “Hockey or sex, darling?” she asked a struck a pose at the doorway.

Dressed in white lace and silk that was nearly transparent, she looked like sugar ready to be licked, and if he guessed correctly she would not need to take off the white lacy thongs or garters, and the white nylons would feel so sexy against his body. He closed the laptop and set it on the night table beside the bed. “Sex,” he answered with a hitch in his throat. Natasha could have dressed in a potato sack and he would have found her sexy, but when she tried, the Rangers didn’t have a chance.

Sliding under the blankets with him, sitting astride, she purred, “I wish I had known you at fifteen.”

“You’d have broken my heart,” he answered as she lightly kissed him.

“I would have ruined you for other women,” she answered and kissed him softly again. Getting on her hands and knees, keeping the blankets on her back but pulling them off his body, she gazed down at him and tried to image that beautiful male body as a fifteen year old boy. “I hate Frankie Merkowitz,” she said and dropped her head to kiss his chin.

“Why?” he asked and turned his head when she kissed and nibbled his throat, his pulse picking up as she paid a some extra attention at his collar bone. 

“He kissed you before I got to,” she teased and sat up straight, somehow keeping those blankets on her shoulders while leaving him bare to the cool air of the room. Even with a heater going the room was still cool. She splayed her fingers over his chest, brushed his nipples that were already tight from the room air, and enjoyed the view. “I would teach him everything” she purred and bent over to claim his mouth for a deeper longer kiss this time.

He wrapped his arms around her, reclaimed a piece of blanket for himself and laid her on her back, he now above her. “He’d have wanted to see what you were hiding,” he teased and exposed one perfect breast. “He’d have wanted to know what you taste like,” he continued and closed his mouth over the pale pink nipple. Natasha grabbed his head, her fingers lost in his hair, as he licked and sucked on the nipple until she thought he would make her cum just by playing with her breasts. 

He suddenly raised his head, covered her breast and moved to the other one. He had her whimpering in short order, arching her hips against him. “Not yet,” he crooned and raised his head to gaze with hungry eyes on her body. “Not yet,” he whispered and parted the lace to expose her soft belly. 

Natasha moaned wantonly as he nibbled his way lower down her body. When he nuzzled his way through her crotchless undies, she knew she wasn’t going to last long. No fifteen year old boy had such a talented tongue or knew how to use his fingers to make his woman pant his name before cumming hard into his mouth. 

James sat up and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand, a dark carnal smile on his lips and in his eyes. He moved higher to lie beside her, where she could feel him hard against her thigh. While she took a moment to catch her breath, he rubbed himself against her nylons. Natasha smiled and then turned to face him, her mouth finding his, her teeth sinking firmly but not painfully into his lower lip. Holding on to him, she reached between their bodies and caressed him with both hands. This only teased him, and he wanted more than light caresses, but she would not let go of his lip. Hiking her leg over his waist, she rubbed his side with her knee and dragged it slowly down his thigh.

Finally getting his lip free, he gasped, “Baby, I don’t need any extra play.”

“No, but I do,” she purred and ducked her head under the covers while he rolled over on his back. He reminded himself to leave a little space in the covers so she could breathe, but outside of that his brain quit functioning. She loved his chest and spent some time at each nipple, nibbling on the right and just grazing the left with her teeth. Although all the bones on his left side had been reinforced to withstand impact from the arm, the nerves were rawer, more open to sensation. A little pain with a full raging hard on just put him in another place mentally. And she knew how far she could go with his body to avoid too much pain.

Rising on her hands and knees, an opening of air letting a breath of cold in on his hot skin, Natasha took possession of his cock and closed her mouth around it, the fingers of her right hand lightly brushing his balls and the ultra soft skin beneath them. He was so worked up she didn’t need to spend a lot of time sucking him off. Wordlessly he grabbed her head with his flesh and blood hand exploded into her mouth. When she finally came up for air, the light in his eyes had melted into a dreamy state.

Some of the other women occasionally complained about their men going to sleep so soon after sex, but James had been unable to go to sleep after sex for at least half a year because his tortured brain had been unable to release the chemicals and hormones that permitted sleep. For Natasha, seeing that lazy dreamy smile on his face was a victory against Hydra and Pierce’s damnable machine. And for a moment she saw the fifteen year old boy in the man she loved and wished they could stay like this forever.


End file.
